Cragg
Cragg is a Kynzghai yobisai and the captain of the pirate ship Matsumoto. He is known for his extreme ambition, utter ruthlessness and complete unpredictability, making him a dangerous foe and highly effective pirate. Biography Early Career Cragg, like many Kynzghai pirate lords, started out from nothing. He was born and raised on a pirate ship and naturally went into piracy. Starting out a lowly raider, he replaced his mother as chief navigator of the vessel after she was killed in a boarding action. The captain of the ship knew his ambition and was careful not to give him too much power; nevertheless, Cragg managed to gain the respect and trust of the crew. The young Kynzghai seized the opportunity when his captain decided to let a Velconi frigate pass for fear of consequences should he raid an Imperial military ship. Calling the captain a coward, Cragg rallied the crew in a mutiny and slew him, taking over the ship. Cragg's actions, involving many daring raids, eventually caught the attention of yobisai Dfarr. She took him and the Kynzghai under his command into her yobisdom, where he continued to impress her. Dfarr gave him more and more ships, as he was getting more loot than any of her other captains. Speeding up the ranks, Cragg soon became second-in-command of Dfarr's yobisdom as well as her mate. The two went on to conduct many successful raids and also worked as smugglers and mercenaries. Their ships made up the majority of the fleet that arrived at Niomos in 3005 to scare away the Velconi. However, Cragg's glory was only beginning. Life as Yobisai When the second Irin-Velconum war broke out, Cragg wanted a piece of the action (or rather, a piece of the loot). Dfarr disagreed, believing that it was too dangerous. Once again, Cragg, who had the favour of the people, organized a mutiny, capturing and locking up Dfarr. Assuming control of the yobisdom, Cragg lent his services to the Irin Republic, helping them win two crucial battles, one in the Glacias system in late 3005 and one above Orbniz in early 3006. The Velconi, hearing about the new pirate allies of the Republic, hunted down Cragg and eventually surrounded him. Cleverly, Cragg blamed the alliance with the Irini on Dfarr, who was still widely believed to be in control of the yobisdom. Executing Dfarr in front of Velconi forces, he immediately defected to the Velconum Empire. Returning to the Irini, he pretended to join their battlegroup, but backstabbed them as the Imperial fleet showed up. Due to Cragg's betrayal, the Velconi obliterated the Irini fleet that outnumbered them. It was in this battle that Cragg captured the ISF Matsumoto, which he would personally command from then on. It did not take long for the Velconi to discover Cragg's deception. By then, ships from both sides of the conflict were hunting down the treacherous yobisai. Cragg lured the Velconi and the Irini on a chase to Hassendor, where the two factions clashed. As the Velconi were about to win, Cragg brought his fleet from the surface of the planet and attacked everyone. Disabling all Irini and Velconi pursuers, Cragg and his pirates looted their ships, destroying what they could not take. Cragg, satisfied with the bounty, stopped interfering with the war. Following the disappearance of both task groups hunting him, the Irin Republic and Velconum Empire seemed content to leave him alone. The yobisai continued to conduct smaller raids after the war and during the Ro conflict, but did relatively little damage to either human power. Personality Cragg is often seen as the embodiment of Kynzghai stereotypes. An ambitious and greedy pirate, he often acts with profit being his primary motivation, and commonly resorts to violent measures to increase his own power. Cragg has a habit of trying to take the positions of those above him, but treats those under him very well. He is kind to faithful followers, and having grown up on a pirate ship, knows the importance of forging bonds among the crew. As such, his people hold him in great respect- even those who do not agree with his ways of doing things.Category:Characters